Community parodies
Community parodies is the name affectionately given by Untergangers to parodies based upon events within the community. The recent spate of such parodies have been focused around a group of Untergangers and the mockery of events in their daily lives. Due to the way Untergangers make a mockery out of each other, it is also common to describe these parodies as "backstabbing" parodies. Chat rooms, such as the Untergangers Chat, the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room, and the Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room, play a crucial role from which these parodies revolve - most of the Untergangers involved in these parodies are regular members of the chat, and they would post their day-to-day routine there, where others would pick them up and churn parodies out of it. Beginnings The first known of these parodies was DictatorAntics and his dinner by mfaizsyahmi, uploaded on 6 March 2013. The parody idea sprouted from DictatorAntics' chat post about how his father was ranting at him to come down for dinner. mfaizsyahmi and MisterTalkingMachine were particularly amused by the use of the word "ranting" and mfaizsyahmi proceeded to roleplay the Hitler Planning Scene with MTM in the chat, replacing Jodl with DA. mfaizsyahmi then decided to make a parody out of it and uploaded the parody merely hours after DA's post. It was shortly after this (2 days after mfaizsyahmi's parody) that DictatorAntics came up with a "revenge parody", making fun of mfaizsyahmi, in addition to other Untergangers who contributed to DictatorAntics and his dinner, including MisterTalkingMachine (johnnomonster was not directly involved but was included anyway). Around a week after DictatorAntics' revenge video on Mfaizsyahmi, Johnnomonster had created a response video to the original video by Mfaizsyahmi, poking further fun at DictatorAntics. Many other Untergangers followed suit. These include subtitlecomedy, TheSilverUniverse, Trapped Antics, Soalric, smoglessbutton4 and Benad361. DictatorAntics seems to be the target of many of these parodies, perhaps simply following mfaizsyahmi's lead, and DA would exact revenge on each and every Unterganger making parodies about him by producing a series of revenge parodies. An exception of this is smoglessbutton4's parody, which targeted mfaizsyahmi instead (though DA still got revenge on smogless as a result of a reference to him in the parody). mfaizsyahmi has not confirmed on any revenge parody for smoglessbutton4. Benad361's second revenge parody also showed him getting revenge on DictatorAntics - by beating him in a vicious duel, in which both try and use their antic/parody powers to the full. Controversy Some concerns have been raised about the influence of backstabbing/revenge parodies within the Untergangers community, particularly by Das Phoenix. Benad361, however, refuted these claims, suggesting that "People are having fun with each other" and that "nobody is taking this seriously". Parodies This section requires expansion, parodies must be sorted by date from older to newer. Trivia *The majority of backstabbing/revenge parodies are, in fact, not Downfall parodies at all, but instead use footage from other sources, such as Team Fortress 2 (as featured in Meet the Untergangers) *Despite recently gaining popularity among Untergangers, similar parodies depicting them as Downfall and/or non-Downfall characters in a roleplay setting have been made since 2011, one of which was a deleted parody by Master Studios that re-enacted The Zero View Syndrome... discussion thread on the Downfall Parodies Forum.The Zero View Syndrome References External links *MFaizsyahmi and his toast by smoglessbutton4 (featuring comments regarding the controversy of the backstabbing/revenge parodies) *Parody Wars YouTube playlist by DictatorAntics, compiling most of the community / backstabbing parodies about him and his subsequent revenge parodies. Category:Antics Category:Common Series